


The Most Perfect Thing

by Ceose



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Family Relationships - Freeform, Gen, Not Beta Read, because of tumblr, could still be triggering, hinted at domestic violence, mainly off screen violence, not graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceose/pseuds/Ceose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is in kindergarten the first time he lies about the bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Perfect Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkqueenKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkqueenKat/gifts).



> Cut to the end if you want to be spoiled for something that could be triggery. 
> 
> Better safe than sorry?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is because of tumblr. And while I do have the linked saved I don't really want to post it because it wasn't mine originally. Or something. Let's just get this party started.
> 
> (And, I'll link anyone that wants it. Or try too. We'll see what happens.)

Scott is in kindergarten when he tells his teacher that he fell down the stairs. It's a believable lie, he's one of the more clumsy kids in his class but he makes sure to smile real big and play real nice after that. He makes sure to do as he's told at home, to mind his manners. He stays calm and quiet when his dad gets home from work. He stays still and hopes that every day is a good day.

There's never many good days. Scott's mom holds him in her lap when his dad finally passes out on the couch and she tells him stories about princes in a hushed voice. She tells him she's sorry, and she loves him, and that he's the most perfect thing in her life. He tells her he loves her the most in a whisper while they both stay still and quiet. They tip-toe through the house and his mom says 'please, please, please' as they creep past the living room. They sleep curled up together in his bedroom with the door a weak barrier against his dad.

\-------

His mom gets a night job the summer before he starts third grade. He watches her make dinner and set the table before she leaves. He nods his head when she tells him how to reheat everything. How to place everything. How to make sure his dad never has an empty drink. He eats his dinner before she leaves and he waits in the quiet of the house counting down the minutes until the front door opens back up after she's gone.

He can tell how the night will go by how the door opens. It's a fifty/fifty chance and he would pray but he got tired of begging in the second grade when nothing ever changed but the color of the bruises.

His mom tiptoes into his room when she gets home and tells him that it'll be okay soon. That she's doing this for him; she tells him to be patient while she runs her fingers through his hair and he fights sleep. She tells him to just be good for her and that she'll fix it soon. She runs light fingers over the newest bruise hidden under his shirt or pants and Scott can hear his dad snoring across the hall.

He goes to sleep while she watches and her soft kisses on his forehead are his goodnight benediction.

\----------

One night Scott wakes up and can hear his parents in the kitchen. Loud voices and smashed plates. The loud slap of feet running down the hallway. He can hear his mom yelling and his dad yelling and he thinks about all the times before when he could only hide; under the bed and in the closet and, more than any other time, under his mom while his dad was this monster made up of rage and pain. He thinks about lies that he told, that his mother told and he wonders if its ever going to be over.

So he goes downstairs.

He goes downstairs and his dad has him mom up against the wall by her throat and all he can hear is the roar of his heart beating out in his veins, the roar of his dad's voice as he yells. All he can see is the red smeared down his Mom's face and he doesn't think he just grabs his dad and shoves his way between them. His mom is a slow slide down the wall and his dad is raised fist in his face.

A twelve year old against a thirty year old means that Scott has a broken jaw to match his mom's black eye and busted mouth. It means six weeks of liquid diet, no talking, and no school. More than anything though, it means a trip to the ER and a call to the cops and then it means an investigation.

Scott jaw is broken and it heals slowly but in that time his mom finds a lawyer to help her in a divorce while his dad sits in a jail cell. They pack their things and move across the country and Scott's last name becomes his mother's maiden name. They find a new town in a new state and his mom works every shift she can at the hospital so she can hide money away in case they're found. He sleeps curled around her for three months and then he sleeps with the door open in his own room.

\---------

Scott starts a new school in the fall. His jaw healed and slightly crooked, and while he's still clumsy he's free. His mom smiles and laughs. They go to the mall on her off days and walk through the crowds and it's good. It's perfect.

One month into the school year he borrows a pencil in math from the boy sitting across the row. A boy with sad eyes and a sad mouth. A constellation of moles dotted across his throat.

He never returns the pencil.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a scene towards the end where Scott has his jaw broken because of his father hitting him in the face while hurting his mother.


End file.
